Kise Ryota is a Model
by kitsunekyuubi60
Summary: Kise Ryota adalah model. lah, semua orang juga tau! Lalu kenapa? Itulah sumber yang menjelaskan kenapa Kise terdampar diapartemen Aomine dan di grepe-grepe oleh kekasihnya...RnR


Kuroko no Basket ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kise Ryota is a Model ©KitsuneKyuubi

Pair:

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryota

Warning: BL, Gaje, typo, dan buat yang tidak suka cerita yang bertema dua orang laki-laki dalam konteks romance, maka tinggalkan laman ini, oke?

Note: Author lagi tergila-gila dengan pair satu ini, Kise~ kamu akan author nistai sepanjang cerita~

* * *

Kise Ryouta adalah model.

Iya.

Model.

Model tenar yang sedang naik daun. Dapat dilihat dari seberapa seringnya wajah cantik itu muncul sebagai cover majalah teen, iklan, dan TV. Ah, jangan lupa dengan statusnya sebagai ace tim basket Kaijou dan merupakan salah satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Tentunya ketenaran itu kadang-kadang membuat Kise jengah sendiri karena ada segudang Fans yang setia mengidolakan dirinya. Seperti saat ini...

Kise berlari dan berbelok di suatu gang sempit, menghindari kejaran fansnya yang membludak. Kacamata hitam, syal, dan jaket coklat rupanya tidak mampu menutup penyamaranya saat ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan dirinya menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was. Wajar saja, dirinya telah berlari lumayan jauh dari mall tempatnya berada sebelumnya.

"Mou...hidoi-ssu! Mereka mengerikan"

Kise geleng-geleng kepala dan bernapas lega saat tau penggemarnya telah kehilangan dirinya. Ia segera mengecek handphonenya kalau-kalau para fans-nya meneror lewat gelombang radio tersebut. Seperti minggu lalu-entah dari siapa-seorang fans fanatiknya mengirim pesan singkat yang isinya kurang lebih begini 'Hai cantik, gimana kabarnya?'. Kise langsung mewek ditempat begitu tau ada om-om phedofil yang mengidolakan dirinya. Kise merinding membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan orang tersebut dengan foto-fotonya di majalah. Oke, Kise memang belum genap 18 tahun, namun dirinya tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang punya fantasi seks.

"Haah...Senpai-tachi pasti marah karena ku tinggal-ssu. Oh ya, telpon..telpon" Kise buru-buru mengambil kembali hp-nya dan mencari nomor kontak kaptennya-Kasamatsu. Beberapa saat kemudian telepon Kise telah terhubung...

"KISE! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAAH?! ACARANYA SUDAH DIMULAI DARI TADI BAKA!"

Ngiiingg...

Otomatis Kise langsung menjauhkan hp-nya dari telinga.' Asem dah, kapten kalo marah mirip gozilla-ssu', Kise membatin horror.

"Mian, mian-ssu. Aku dikejar fans kapten. Sekarang lagi di BB market-ssu"

"Haah? Seberapa jauh kau lari? Itu dua terminal kan?"

"Miaaannn-ssu...Aku akan ke sana"

"Ha-ah...tidak usah Kise. Kantoku bilang tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak hadir. Sebagai gantinya..."

'Mati aku'

"...Latihanmu kugandakan jadi tiga kali lipat"

"EEHHH?! Kenapa-ssu?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Hari ini kau bebas, tapi besok...he..he..he"

"Hidoi-ssu...Kapten"

"Jaa, Kise. Jangan keluyuran"

Tuut..Tuut..Tuut..

Kise menghela nafas. Bibir pinknya mengerucut dan pipinya digembungkan. Tanda dirinya merajuk. Ini salah siapa sih? Salah Kise punya wajah cute? Salah hobinya lenggak-lenggok depan kamera? Kise tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Dengan lunglai, Kise membawa kakinya masuk ke dalam supermarket besar yang ada dihadapannya. Tenggorokannya kering dan perutnya lapar. Mungkin beberapa cola dan onigiri dapat mengganjal rasa laparnya. Setelah ini, jujur, Kise tidak punya kegiatan lain. Sebelumnya, SMA Kaijou mengadakan acara perpisahan anak-anak kelas tiga tim basket disebuah restoran mall terbesar di Tokyo. Namun, ketika Kise iseng keluar restoran untuk membeli shake yang terkenal di mall tersebut para fans langsung menyerbunya. Ada yang minta tanda tangan, foto bersama, hang-out, dan apa itu? Ke hotel? Kise langsung kabur dan tanpa sadar jika ia telah berlari keluar mall. Terlebih lagi yang mengajaknya seorang, well, pemuda. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Aomine yang statusnya adalah kekasih saja tidak semesum itu. Oke, Aomine mesum, hanya sedikit-Kise berkilah-.

Ah, sial.

Setelah membayar beberapa minuman kaleng, snack, onigiri, loaf, dan cupcake Kise keluar dari supermarket tersebut, hendak menuju taman. Namun, setitik dua titik air yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya membuat Kise mendongak ke atas. Ah, dasar. Hujan pengganggu.

Double sial.

"Ish, menyebalkan-ssu. Masa pagi-pagi langsung apes sih?" Kise menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu boot dan memilih berteduh di emperan supermarket bersama pengunjung supermarket yang bernasib sama dengannya. Syal yang tadi ia lepas kini melingkar manis dilehernya kembali. Bonus sebuah topi hitam gelap yang nangkring diatas kepalanya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kise merapatkan syalnya, untung ia memakai dua lapis baju. Kaos lengan pendek dibalut kemeja lengan panjang. Kise mundur ke belakang untuk memberikan ruang bagi segorombolan cewek yang baru saja datang-mereka kebasahan-, saat itulah punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang. Kise tersentak dan hendak berbalik, tetapi tangan kanan orang tersebut langsung melingkar dipinggannya dengan erat. Disusul bisikan dengan suara bass yang Kise hafal bahkan dalam mimpinya. Jangan tanya mimpi apa, karena saat ia bangun keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kise..."

Kise mangap, Kise tegang.

"Aominecchi?"

"Hm" hanya gumaman pendek yang diberikan Aomine. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Kise. Kise memberontak dan berhasil. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati Aomine dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan jeans biru tua. Bisepnya terlihat jelas.

"Aominecchi ngapain disini-ssu? Kenapa Cuma pake kaos-ssu? Tidak kedinginan?" Kise membombardir kekasihnya dengan pertanyaan, Aomine menguap malas.

"Hn. Aku latihan sama Tetsu dan macan Seirin tadi. Streetball. Saat pulang, yah. Kehujanan, jadi berteduh disini. Bukannya kau ada acara di mall Teiho?"

Kise cemberut lagi saat ingat alasannya berakhir disini.

"Mou, aku dikejar fans-ssu. Jadi kabur deh sampai ke sini" Kise berbisik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang basah karena lip care. Aomine batuk-batuk. 'Sialan Ryouta, dia minta diapain sih dengan bibir begitu?'

Kise berdiri sejajar dengan kekasihnya, memandangi hujan yang tidak kunjung reda. Sementara Aomine menatap malas mobil-mobil yang berjalan lambat di hadapannya, sesekali mencuri pandang melihat Kise. Kise tidak berubah. Semenjak mereka bertemu dihalaman sekolah Teiko gakuen lima tahun silam, Aomine sudah tau, jika hatinya telah dicuri saat itu juga. Diam-diam, Aomine selalu mengawasi Kise. Aktifitasnya, karir modelnya, dan sampai saat Kise bergabung dengan tim basket Teiko, Aomine tidak tau apakah bintang jatuh berpihak padanya. Terlebih saat Kise mengidolakan dirinya. Mai-chan dengan oppai besarnya tidak mampu membuat pikiran Ace Touo tersebut teralihkan ketika Kise menerima pernyataan cintanya. Selama sebulan. Aomine nyaris gila bahagia.

"Kise..."

"hm?"

"Ke apartemenku saja. Hujannya tidak ada tanda-tanda berhenti"

Kise mendongak, matanya menyipit curiga. Ayolah, Kise tau seberapa besar kemesuman kekasihnya tersebut. Kapan terakhir kali Aomine minta jatah? Oh ya, enam hari lalu, dan membuat Kise seperti orang encok saat latihan basket-mereka main empat ronde, dua ronde paksaan Aomine-.

"Aominecchi, kubilang jatahmu minggu depan lagi. Aku jadi pemain starter penyisihan babak pertama turnamen Kanto-ssu" Kise membuang muka.

Aomine cengo. Jadi, Kise menganggap dirinya minta jatah?

"Puh, aku tau kok. Dan asal tau saja, aku tidak sedang minta jatah Kise. Rumahku lumayan dekat, dan kulihat kau kelaparan. Daripada disini, mending di kamarku"

Aomine merendahkan kepalanya, berbisik mesra ditelinga kekasihnya-.

"...dan aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau menghiburku"-lalu mengecup pipi Kise yang disambar warna jingga.

"Aominecchi hentai!" Kise menabok bisep kekasihnya, sehingga bunyi 'plak' terdengar. Membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka memandang dua pemuda tersebut.

Mati aku. Kise membatin, takut penyamarannya ketahuan

Kise berdiri dengan menenteng kantong kreseknya. Disampingnya ada Aomine yang sedang menggesek kartu apartemenya dan memasukkan pasword. Setelah bunyi biip pelan, pintu kamar Aomine tergeser dengan sendirinya. Aomine membuka pintu kedua, mempersilahkan kekasihnya masuk.

"Ish, dingin-ssu" Kise bergumam sambil melangkah masuk.

Kamar Aomine luas dan tertata, meskipun tidak rapi. Sepatu basket yang berjajar-jajar di rak, sofa mini dengan sebuah meja kecil, bunga kaktus dan lavender, dan bola basket disudut ruangan. Kamar Aomine bisa dibilang mewah untuk seukuran anak SMA yang tinggal sendiri. Ruang tamu yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang tengah. Dapur dan kamar tidur serta dua kamar mandi. Mewah dan luas. Kise ingat jika keluarga Aomine merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya di Tokyo.

Aomine melangkah dibelakang Kise setelah melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Kaosnya basah dan lembab. Wajar, mereka berlari hingga terminal bus karena tidak satupun taksi lewat dimuka mereka. Mengesampingkan keinginan untuk tinggal lebih lama di beranda supemarket dengan resiko Kise ketahuan, mereka lebih memilih menerobos hujan.

"Aomine—" Kise terhenyak,

He's so damn good.

Kise buru-buru memalingkan mukanya saat melihat kekasihnya membuka kaos basahnya. Six pack, tan, bisep menggoda. Oh YEAH!. Kise merasa air liurnya ada diujung bibir.

"—handuk" Si pirang bergumam pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar Aomine. Kreseknya ia taruh dimeja dapur dan buru-buru kabur, takut kalau-kalau dirinya lepas kendali dan mengelus—

'Stop-ssu! Berhenti memikirkan Aominecchi' Kise geleng kepala.

"Dalam kamar mandi. Yang putih Kise" Aomine menjawab agak keras, masih bertelanjang dada. Kaosnya ia masukkan ke keranjang kotor dekat mesin cuci. Bersyukur jeansnya tidak kebasahan.

Semenit kemudian Kise keluar dengan kaos dan boxer pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Iris Aomine secara otomatis memelototi paha hot itu.

Kise mendelik sebal saat tau arah pandang kekasihnya.

"Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak Aominecchi. Pakaianku basah semua"

Aomine menyeringai. Kakinya mendekat ke arah Kise yang sedang menaruh pakaian basahnya dalam keranjang yang sama dengan pakaian Aomine. Begitu Kise berbalik, Aomine langsung mengecup ujung bibirnya. Kise menatap iris biru dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya dengan intens dan menyaratkan sesuatu.

"Latihanmu lusa kan? Beberapa ronde kurasa tak masalah?" Aomine memeluk pinggang Kise dan mendaratkan kecupan dileher yang terbuka dihadapannya.

"Aominecchi" Kise menjawab pasrah, terlebih lagi saat tangan remang itu merayap meremas bokong bulatnya pelan. Kise langsung memeluk leher Aomine dan merapatkan tubuh mereka-sebagian karena efek kedinginan.

Kise mendesah.

Terkutuklah Kise dengan suara seksinya. Begitu pikir Aomine.

Aomine menggigit kecil leher sang model dan menciumnya berulang-ulang. Jejak dari tanda minggu lalu telah hilang, dan Aomine dengan senang hati menorehkan tanda baru. Kedua tangannya menggerayangi tubuh langsing Kise. Mulai daru perut, dada, bokong, dan paha dalam Kise. Membuat sang penerima serangan menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Danm, Aomine selalu sukses menemukan titik lemahnya di leher. Kise seperti ubur-ubur. Lemas tanpa tulang.

"Daikicchi" Kise memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan nafas tertahan, Aomine masih setia dilehernya ngomong-ngomong.

"Hm?" Si seme menarik wajahnya dari leher Kise dan menatap mata emas yang sayu dihadapannya. 'Sial, Kise terlalu sensual' Aomine membatin-kelebihan hormon testosteron.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Aomine mencumbu si pirang dan mendorongnya berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Dan setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Aomine melepas tautan bibir mereka karena merasakan Kise memukul torsonya-minta berhenti-.

"Hah..h-a-ha-ah...pelan-pelan...ssu" Kise terengah-engah dengan kepayahan. Aomine dengan kemampuannya, good kisser, Kise kalah sebelum berperang.

"Tentu saja sayang... tenang saja" Aomine mengelus untaian helaian pirang Kise dan mendorongnya jatuh ke bed dibelakangnya. Sementara Aomine mematikan lampu kamar dan menggantinya dengan wallpaper light yang remang-remang di bagian kiri kamarnya. Desain yang sangat disukai Kise.

Kise merasa adrenalinnya membucah dan jantungnya bertalu-talu saat Aomine berjalan dengan seringai jantannya menuju kasur, siap menerkamnya. Saat Aomine telah naik diatas kasur, Kise dengan otomatis membuka kedua kakinya dan memberikan ruang untuk kekasihnya. Aomine merendahkan tubuhnya dengan seksi dan berbisik penuh gairah ditelinga Kise.

"Bersiaplah Ryouta..."

Kise otomatis tersentak. Mulutnya membuka sedikit dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Aomine. Bibirnya segera menyambar bibir pink kekasihnya dan kedua tangannya menggerayangi paha serta dada Kise.

"Hmmhh..." Kise mendesah tertahan saat kekasih birunya itu menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahnya, titik lemah kise. Aomine menciumnya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Bibir, lidah, gusi, pipi, telinga dan lehernya, semua Aomne sikat habis.

Kise kembali mendesah. Aomine mencumbu lehernya dengan sensual dan berulang-ulang. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut belakang Aomine saat merasakan milik kekasihnya yang masih terbungkus celana jeans menggesek miliknya yang hanya terbalut boxer tipis.

"Daikicchi" Kise berbisik terputus-putus dan sarat akan gairah. Aomine mendongak dari dada Kise, hanya untuk mendapati kekasihnya dengan tatapan anak anjing kuyu. Mata yang sayu dengan bibir terbuka, wajahnya merah. Aomine menggeram dengan liarnya, sisi hewannya bangkit. Segera, tangan tan yang berotot menelusuri pakaian yang tersisa dari sang submissive, mengenyahkannya dan memainkan pusat gairahnya. Kise memekik dengan suara dalam yang tinggi, tersentak dan terengah-engah ketika sampai pada puncaknya.

"Da-haah-daiki, akh,,," Kise menatap nanar kekasihnya yang sedang memenetrasi dirinya dengan jari, sakit, perih, dan juga nikmat. Aomine menjilati pipi dan dagu kekasihnya yang berlumuran saliva dan berbisik lirih dengan suara bass-nya—

"Tahan sayang"

Mereka mulai bersatu. Mendesah, berteriak, dengan air mata dan desahan. Memeluk satu sama lain dengan eratnya dan terbang menuju surga dunia. Putih dan terang ketika mereka bersama-sama sampai pada puncaknya dan ketika sang dominan telah menandai apa yang menjadi miliknya, para pejantan lain tidak berani mengusik.

Kise membenci pekerjaannya sebagi model, sungguh. Ia mungkin akan berhenti. Mengingat jika bukan karena fansnya, ia tak akan berakhir diatas ranjang bersama Aomine. Melibatkan tarian erotis, desahan, geraman dan keringat yang pada akhirnya membuat dia kesulitan berjalan. Oke, jangan lupa macan Seirin juga. Tidak, tidak, Kise tidak akan menyalahkan Kuroko. Baginya Kuroko tidak masuk dalam daftar orang yang akan disemburnya nanti.

Diseberang sana, Kagami bersin-bersin.

"Kagami-kun tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ayo kita lanjutkan"

Tenang, Kagami bukanlah seperti Aomine. Mereka main poker kok.

THE END

Ukh,,, masih belum bisa bikin rate M #Nangis bombay...

Jadi, kyuu emang demen banget dengan pasangan kopi-susu ini, bawaannya pengen mantengin doujin-doujin mereka mulu. Ck, sialan, kokoro ini jadi doki-doki,,,,#AAAA,, tepar...

Kise: Authornya pingsan tuh... Aominechi, jangan baca majalah laknat itu terus ssu! Bantu auhor-san ngedit dong, ini mau diupload di ffn.

Aomine: Berisik Kise! Biarkan saja dia mati! #tendang kursi author...

Author idup lagi,,,

Author: kalo bang mine-chin ngga mau bantu, lo gue bakalan nistain sampe senista-nistanya,,,huehehehehe # ketawa setan sambil kibarin doujin Kasamatsu X Kise... Gue bakalan buat uke lo itu di Threesome bareng Si Shougo~

Aomine: APA? MILIK GUE YANG SEKSEH ITU BAKAL LOE KASIH KE PREMAN KAIJO ITU HAH? GUE BUNUH LOE! SINI! FORMALE-SHOTTTOOO!

Author: Kise-kun! Tasuketeee!

Kise: Aominecchi! Bantu atau jatah loe bentar malam ilang!

author tertawa nista...

So, jika reader-san pengen komen sesuatu, saya dengan senang hati menerima*nunjuk kotak dibawah...


End file.
